Dishwasher racks come in a variety of configurations, but generally are of a wire-type construction. In older style racks, the bottom of the rack is flat or horizontal. In newer style racks, the bottom typically includes a plurality of sloped portions which are stair-stepped with respect to one another. The sloped bottom walls allow glasses and cups to be positioned in a tilted orientation, such that rinse water drains from the bottom of the cups and glasses, which are upwardly directed. Conventional silverware or utensil baskets are flat-bottomed, and thus do not nest neatly in such sloped-bottom racks.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved silverware basket for a dishwasher rack having a sloped or stair-stepped bottom.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a silverware basket having tiered compartments.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a silverware basket having multiple compartments positioned at different vertical elevations with respect to one another.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.